


justanotherStonyfan: Consanesco - Russian translation - Consanesco

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Frenemies, M/M, Еда, выздоровление, дружба, суперсолдатская сыворотка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: Джеймс чувствует, как улыбка сползает с его лица.Так легко было почувствовать себя вправе разговаривать с Наташей Романофф так, как он это сделал, когда он был напуган, шокирован и уверен в своей правоте, сидя у постели своего раненого бойфренда. Так легко было дерзить и ехидничать, так легко позволить своему настроению управлять собой, потому что иначе у него просто не хватило бы на это энергии.А сейчас он смотрит на своего бойфренда и пытается понять, как сказать ему, что он наорал на одну из его лучших подруг. Что намного хуже, он смотрит на одного из Мстителей и пытается понять, как сказать ему, что он наорал на международно признанную специалистку по работе под прикрытием.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395565
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consanesco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383010) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> Consanesco (лат.) - поправляться, восстанавливаться
> 
> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

Джеймс проводит пальцем вдоль нижнего края страницы, которую он читает, и его планшет показывает ему следующую. Он дочитал истории о призраках, перечитал свое собрание Лавкрафта, почитал последние фанфики про Итана/Крайсис и перешел на нейробиологию. Он читает о том, как понимание нейрологии и нервных импульсов может привести к массивным изменениям в судебных процессах, когда Стив – который вытянулся на постели, почти уткнувшись лицом в живот Джеймса и обхватив его талию руками, - слегка шевелится. Джеймс сидит, облокотившись на изголовье, его планшет одним краем упирается в кровать, а Стив обнимает его примерно на уровне талии потому, что именно там он лежал, когда уснул.

С тех пор, как Стива ранили, прошло три недели, и он провел большую часть времени именно так: завернутый в складки мягкой одежды, либо с кондиционером на полную, когда его тело активно работало над заживлением, либо со включенным обогревом, когда он проваливался в сон и температура его тела снова падала. Большую часть времени, когда он спал, он спал рядом с Джеймсом (или лежа сверху на нем), и это бесконечная карусель покорми меня/трахни меня/спать, но из всех этих требований Джеймс соглашался удовлетворить только последнее. Придерживая планшет одной рукой, а другой обнимая Стива за плечи, Джеймс улыбается, когда Стив слегка поворачивает голову и вздыхает.

\- Не спишь? – шепчет он.

\- Хмммммм, - отвечает Стив, - ссслжнссскззз.

Джеймсу требуется пару секунд, чтобы разобрать «сложно сказать», а потом он улыбается и на мгновение прикрывает глаза.

\- Хочешь что-нибудь?

\- Нннее.

\- Ладно.

Большая часть их разговоров в последнюю неделю проходит примерно так же. Джеймс берет частичные отгулы так часто, как только может, - он отработает их потом, и Тони, мистер Старк, который настаивает, чтобы Джеймс называл его Тони, Тони в курсе, он это одобрил.

 _Пока работа выполняется_ , сказал он, _мы особо не ограничиваем, когда именно это происходит. И у меня есть лаборатория, в которой я бываю около четырех утра, если тебе понадобится посоветоваться._

И это правда, кстати – не только про лабораторию, но и тот факт, что СИ не возражают. Раньше Джеймс никогда не интересовался ночными сменами, но, возможно, теперь станет: когда Стиву будет чуть получше, он будет больше времени проводить на рабочем месте, когда у Стива будет получаться проспать целую ночь, потому что он знает, что некоторые так и работают. В здание с настолько высоким уровнем безопасности, как в Башне, все равно невозможно попасть, если у вас нет на это разрешения, так зачем не пускать туда людей по ночам?

Спустя миг он получает сообщение и видит, что оно от Коннора. Он открывает письмо, думая, что, возможно, это информация о назначенном в понедельник совещании или типа того, но вместо этого он обнаруживает, что Коннор хочет сообщить ему...

\- Ох ничего себе, - он улыбается.

\- Аа? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс снова гладит его по спине.

\- Кейди беременна! – говорит он. – Это девушка моего начальника, Коннора.

\- Мммм! – отвечает Стив, слегка сильнее просыпаясь. – Пздрвлня!

\- Именно! – соглашается Джеймс, - я ему передам. – Потом он делает паузу. – От нас обоих?

Стив издает негромкий, мягкий, но довольный звук. Джеймс улыбается.

\- «Шлем поздравления! От меня и от Стива, подмигивающий смайлик. Пришлите нам списки хотелок для подарков с Amazon.» Так?

Стив еще немного ерзает, кажется, чуть больше приходит в себя.

\- Мммага, - он приподнимает голову, чуть отодвигается. – Вс, что он зхочет.

Джеймс широко улыбается макушке Стива, кладет на нее свободную руку и погружает пальцы в пышные волосы Стива.

\- Отправить, - говорит он, нажимая на кнопку, а Стив чуть откатывается назад, так что теперь он скорее лежит на боку, чем на животе.

Он щурится, глядя в направлении окон.

\- Ктрый час?- спрашивает он, и Джеймс переводит взгляд в угол экрана.

\- Три сорок пять, - отвечает он. – Ты проспал обед.

Стив фыркает и перекатывается обратно.

\- И ужин тоже просплю, - говорит он.

Так и получается.

* * *

\- Говядина, - говорит Стив. – Бургер. Два бургера. Три бургера?

Джеймс слышит, как у него урчит в животе.

\- Пока никакой твердой еды, - говорит Джеймс, - можешь съесть немного питалок...

\- Я не хочу капсулы, я хочу мяса, - отвечает Стив, и Джеймс поворачивается и смотрит на него. Стив, чуть сгорбившись, сидит в углу дивана. – С кровью.

\- Ну поговори об этом с Гари, - предлагает Джеймс.

Стив закатывает глаза.

\- Гари мне не начальник, и ты тоже, - он садится ровнее. – Я закажу доставку.

\- Неа, через Джарвиса не закажешь, - отвечает Джеймс. – Я его об этом спрашивал, и он говорит, тебе не разрешено заказывать через него доставку, пока врачи не дадут добро, а твой телефон лежит в спальне, так что я доберусь до него быстрее, чем ты, и я знаю, что ты не настолько глуп, чтобы угрожать мне из-за гребаного Макдака, так что сиди тихонечко и дай мне закончить твой проклятый молочный коктейль.

Стив испускает очень тяжелый вздох, опускает голову и уничтожает Джеймса взглядом исподлобья.

\- Гребаный бульон и капсулы, - бормочет он.

\- О да, я в курсе, - говорит ему Джеймс. – Забыл, я питаюсь так же, из солидарности?

Стив, кажется, чуть расслабляется, кивает, отводит глаза. Потом он протягивает руку и манит к себе Джеймса.

Джеймс бросает взгляд на молочный коктейль, потом решает, что комфорт Стива – это приоритет, идет к нему, берет его за руку, позволяет Стиву притянуть себя ближе, так что он оказывается между ног Стива. Он стоит так, а Стив обнимает его за талию, кладет подбородок ему на живот, смотрит вверх, Джеймсу в глаза.

\- Знаешь, ты не обязан все это делать, - мягко говорит Стив с открытым выражением на лице, - ты можешь есть что хочешь, это меня не расстроит.

Джеймс не знает, в чем именно дело, - может быть, это потому, что его глаза так широко раскрыты, а обычно Стив смотрит на Джеймса с нежностью, чуть опустив ресницы, а, может быть, потому, что то, что сейчас сказал Стив, звучит странно. Что бы то ни было, Джеймс...

Джеймс ему не верит.

\- А? – произносит он, и Стив чуть откидывается назад, чтобы лучше его видеть, улыбается.

И обычно он улыбается совсем не так. Кроме того, куда делся весь его бруклинский акцент? Он много недель не выговаривал слова так отчетливо.

\- Если не хочешь есть со мной вместе бульон, ты не обязан, - говорит Стив. – Я ценю солидарность, но это...

\- Стив, я делаю это, потому что хочу, - отвечает Джеймс.

На мгновение в глазах Стива мелькает нечто – возможно, отчаяние? Но потом он снова улыбается.

\- Я не против, - говорит он. – Ты можешь...

И тут до Джеймса доходит – все-таки он в качестве хобби читает книги по бихевиоризму, черт побери.

\- Стив, - очень медленно и внятно произносит он, - я тебя люблю. И ты меня любишь, верно?

\- Разумеется, - отвечает Стив.

\- Не забывай об этом, хорошо, - продолжает он, - потому что мой ответ – нет.

\- Оо, милый... – говорит Стив.

\- Потому что, если у меня это будет, ты сможешь это стырить, - говорит Джеймс. – Так ведь? Или хотя бы попросить. Будет намного труднее тебе отказать, если вот оно прямо здесь, а ты смотришь на меня собачьими глазами. Да?

Искреннее выражение пропадает с лица Стива, словно его сдуло ветром. На мгновение он выглядит так, словно реально взбешен: глаза прищурены, челюсти сжаты, лоб сильно наморщен, но потом, потом...

\- Прости, - все его лицо снова меняется: на этот раз глаза широко раскрываются, брови поднимаются, а челюсть отвисает – это удивление. Он выпускает Джеймса из рук и отодвигается назад, закрывает глаза, вот, вот он – настоящий Стив. – Да, план был именно такой. – Он проводит рукой по глазам. – Черт.

Он снова делает это – горбится, словно пытаясь стать меньше, - и на этот раз Джеймс протягивает руку ему.

\- Хитренький, - замечает Джеймс, и Стив фыркает.

\- Прости, - повторяет он, но не поднимает глаз, так что Джеймс сам берет его за подбородок и тянет вверх.

\- Никаких тебе бургеров, - говорит он.

\- Очень сложно это оценить по достоинству, - отвечает Стив. – Можно я скажу «спасибо» сейчас, но прочувствую благодарность попозже?

Джеймс слегка улыбается, наклоняется и прижимается губами ко лбу Стива. Тот тоже клонится ближе, на его лице появляется болезненное выражение, когда Джеймс снова отодвигается, и Джеймс видит, что теперь перед ним снова сидит его Стив, в то время как несколько минут назад это был какой-то другой человек.

\- Конечно, - отвечает он.

\- Спасибо, - произносит Стив, и Джеймс чувствует, как приподнимается уголок его губ.

Да, это было неискренне.

\- На здоровье, - отвечает он. – Пойду принесу твой коктейль.

\- Угу, - Стив откидывается на спинку дивана. – Мне всегда говорили, что я нихера не умею врать. Может и к лучшему, а? Прости.

Джеймс качает головой.

\- Ты не врал – ты верил в то, что говоришь. Просто... – он пожимает плечами. – У тебя были на это иные причины, чем ты озвучил вслух. Это не ты – это сыворотка, я знаю. Сэм говорил.

\- Говорил, вот как? – замечает Стив, и Джеймс несет ему коктейль и садится рядом, когда тот берет его в руку.

\- Ага, - подтверждает Джеймс. – Поведение, схожее с зависимостью. Из-за сыворотки.

Стив приподнимает брови, медленно кивает.

\- Ага, это правда, - говорит он. – Черт, прости меня.

Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Я бы волновался, если бы мог подумать, что ты из-за этого можешь причинить мне боль, но мы же говорим о бургерах с кровью, не о герыче.

Стив морщится.

\- Ээ, - начинает он, - вообще-то...

Джеймс хмурится.

\- Что? – спрашивает он. – Мы все же говорим о герыче?

\- Нет, - Стив смеется, кладет руку на колено Джеймса. – Нет, извини. Нет, мы просто... говорим о бургерах даже не с кровью.

Джеймс хмурится, обдумывает это. Ему не нравится вывод, к которому он приходит.

\- Но ты говоришь и не про полную прожарку тоже, да, - отвечает он, и это практически не вопрос.

Стив качает головой.

\- Нет, - он вздыхает. – Я... однажды вернулся с задания под прикрытием, а мои... пайки тогда были... несоответствующими. Я сам их тогда не собрал, а кто-то неправильно прочел инструкции и, к тому времени как надо было возвращаться, я был... ну... – он машет рукой. – Мы передали сообщение, что мне понадобится красное мясо, когда я вернусь, но они... настояли, что сперва надо отчитаться.

Джеймс цокает языком, хмурится.

\- Ну, да. И вот кто-то заходит посреди отчета, с целой тарелкой больших котлет для бургеров, и спрашивает, готовить ли все это сразу, и я сказал «да», а потом... Мне рассказывали, что я попросился выйти в туалет, - я даже не помню, как шел на кухню, но... вдруг кто-то воскликнул «Господи», и внезапно оказывается, что я..., - он смеется, качает головой, - я стою в кухне, передо мной тарелка сырых котлет для бургеров, и я с полным ртом, все руки в мясе, а половина моей команды стоит передо мной с таким видом... ну вот как ты сейчас на меня смотришь, кстати.

Джеймс чувствует, что на его лице написан ужас, но ничего не может с этим поделать, кажется.

\- Ох ничего себе, - говорит он.

\- Хуже всего то, что им пришлось силой у меня их отбирать, - Стив широко улыбается. – Даже когда я уже понял, что делаю.

\- Ага, - замечает Джеймс, - мы точно не будем полагаться на твое самообладание.

\- Какое самообладание? - говорит Стив.

* * *

В понедельник он начинает охрененно распускать руки, как только Джеймс переступает порог. Вернее, как только Джеймс садится рядом, - Стив устроился на диване с книгой в руках и передачей на ТВ, и то, и другое – про криминальную психологию. Но он начинает игнорировать их, как только Джеймс переступает порог.

\- Привет! – он широко улыбается, растягивая гласные, словно он удивлен, что Джеймс дома.

\- Привет, - Джеймс рад, что Стив улыбается и был чем-то занят, и уже начинает снимать пиджак, но Стив говорит:

\- Не, погоди, снимешь через минуту, иди сюда.

Джеймс повинуется, подходит к нему и целует. Он намеревается сделать это быстро, просто короткий, целомудренный поцелуй в губы, но Стив приоткрывает губы и негромко стонет, одной рукой вцепившись в рубашку Джеймса, а другую положив ему на затылок, его крепкие пальцы погружаются в волосы Джеймса. Он притягивает Джеймса чуть ближе, и тому приходится опереться одной рукой на подлокотник дивана, внутренне запаниковать на миг, опуская вторую руку на плечо Стива, но потом он вспоминает, что повреждено у него другое. Стив тянет еще сильнее.

\- Эй, эй, - говорит Джеймс, не отрываясь от его губ, но он чувствует, как Стив улыбается.

\- Что, сладкий, неужели ты по мне не соскучился? – бормочет в ответ Стив, а потом его язык оказывается во рту Джеймса, а Джеймс действительно соскучился по его поцелуям.

Рука Стива скользит вниз, сжимает его промежность через джинсы и...

\- Погоди, нет, стой, - говорит Джеймс, и у него болит в груди от того, как гаснет улыбка Стива, когда Джеймс отодвигается назад.

\- Что? – его голос звучит так опустошенно.

\- Гари сказал, никаких фокусов, - говорит ему Джеймс. – Я даже не знаю, можно ли мне сделать тебе минет, а уж тем более...

\- Солнышко, - Стив улыбается, выставляя руки перед собой, - у меня пока даже не встает, не волнуйся за меня, сыворотка решит вопрос, когда придет время. – Он наклоняется вперед. – Но я могу сделать минет тебе...

Джеймс реально отодвигается от него.

\- Нет, - говорит он, - я видел твои снимки, я слышал, что говорили твои врачи. Ты не можешь – буквально, пока что не можешь. Ты же даже не можешь сохранять вертикальное положение в удобном кресле на протяжении целого приема пищи.

Стив прищуривается, и, на секунду, Джеймсу кажется, что он все похерил. В переносном смысле.

\- А ты занял жесткую позицию, Джей Би, - говорит он.

Можно было бы превратить это в шутку, зацепившись за «жесткую», но Джеймс этого не делает. Он просто упирает руки в бока.

Стив закатывает глаза.

\- Ладно, - соглашается он. – Что у нас на ужин?

Джеймс приподнимает одну бровь, выпрямляется и снимает пиджак.

\- Угадай с трех раз, - отвечает он, потому что они оба знают, что это будет суп.

* * *

На самом деле, конечно, Стив уже не засыпает на середине порции. Он принимает питалки, пьет свои бульоны и легкие супы, которые ему разрешили на этой неделе, и примерно половину времени он бодрствует. И все же, думает Джеймс, приятно лежать вот так.

Голова и плечи Стива у него на коленях, вместе с несколькими подушками, благодаря чему колени Джеймса чуть менее костлявые наощупь и чуть удобнее в роли подголовника, и на этот раз Стив точно спит. Джеймс опять пересматривает «Сверхчеловек», без звука и с субтитрами, а Стив просто тихонько дышит, повернув голову к животу Джеймса, согревая кожу Джеймса сквозь майку спокойным ровным дыханием.

Он снова в толстовке, которую он снимал только постирать, на самом деле. Сегодня утром он пожаловался на бороду, так что Джеймс пришел с работы в обед и сбрил ее ему, он делал это постоянно с тех пор, как Стив вернулся в апартаменты. Как обычно, сперва Джеймс подстриг ее триммером, потом нанес пену для бритья и начал брить так осторожно, как это только возможно. Он все еще нервничает при этом, конечно, но его руки практически не дрожат, - он пропустил маленький участок возле левой скулы Стива, но лучше так, чем его порезать, учитывая, что Джеймс впервые в жизни побрил кого-то всего неделю назад. Вдобавок, Стив может просто выдать это за разросшийся бак, если очень захочет.

Кроме того, это также, скорее всего, потакание фантазиям Джеймса: у Стива уже намного лучше получается поднимать руку, он куда быстрее ковыляет с места на место. Он, наверное, как минимум в этот последний раз мог бы и сам побриться, возможно, но он этого не сделал – он позволил Джеймсу сделать это. Его щетина уже отрастает обратно, и Джеймс поглаживает ее костяшками пальцев по направлению роста волос на челюсти Стива.

Стив даже не шевелится.

* * *

Во вторник Стиву наконец разрешают есть твердую пищу – но она должна быть жирной, желательно с соусом, чтобы добавить влаги. Ну и вот, вечером, когда фирменные митболлы Джеймса наполовину готовы (Стив сам попросил приготовить именно их, о да, засчитайте очко Джеймсиське), в дверь звонят. Джеймс оборачивается через плечо, хмурится, потом замечает, что Стив начинает с трудом подниматься на ноги.

\- Нет! – восклицает он. – Я открою!

\- Малыш, - укоризненно цокает языком Стив, но Джеймс накрывает крышкой кастрюлю и спешит к двери.

\- Нет, ты впустил Сэма днем, когда меня не было...

\- Джарвис впустил Сэма.

\- ...теперь моя очередь. Кто там, Джарвис?

Стив закатывает глаза, но снова вытягивается на диване, когда Джарвис отвечает:

\- _Медбрат Бианки_ , - говорит он, - _для запланированного осмотра Коммандера_.

Джеймс распахивает дверь и улыбается.

\- Привет! – говорит он.

\- _Ciao_ , - широко улыбается в ответ Гари. – Как вы оба?

\- _Sto bene, grazie_ , - хрипло отвечает с дивана Стив. – _Sempre migliorando_.

Джеймс оборачивается на Стива через плечо, хмурит лоб, но отступает в сторону, чтобы пропустить Гари.

\- Я готовлю ужин, - говорит он. – Не хотите к нам присоединиться?

Потом он осознает, что только что пригласил медбрата Стива в квартиру Стива есть еду Стива и, на секунду, волнуется, что перегнул палку.

\- А, о, нетнет, я не хочу мешать...

\- Вы не помешаете, мы же сами приглашаем, Гари, останетесь на митболлы? – говорит Стив, и Джеймс чувствует, как напряжение в его груди ослабевает.

\- О, митболлы? – переспрашивает Гари, и глаза Джеймса снова широко распахиваются.

\- Ээ, да, - он пытается заранее развеять ожидания Гари. – Но больше в шведском стиле, чем в итальянском, правда.

Гари посмеивается, а Джеймс закрывает дверь.

\- Это идеально, - говорит Гари, - я все равно ем итальянские митболлы только так, как их готовит моя бабушка.

Стив фыркает.

\- _Faremmo_ _tutti_ _la_ _…stessa_ _cosa_ _, se_ _potessimo_ , - говорит он, а Джеймс усаживается рядом с ним, и Гари тоже садится.

Стив уже запыхался, а он ведь в итоге даже так и не встал на ноги. Джеймс сочувственно поглаживает Стива по коленке.

\- Могу я как-то помочь с ужином, Джеймс? – спрашивает Гари, и Джеймс слегка улыбается, качает головой.

\- Все хорошо, - отвечает он. – Рис уже готов, он только греется, нам нужно подождать, пока приготовится все остальное, может, минут пятнадцать?

Брови Гари ползут на лоб.

\- _Riso_ , а? – говорит он. - _Una scelta insolita_.

И хотя он совсем не выглядит расстроенным, Джеймс знает достаточно испанского, чтобы слегка понимать итальянский, и этого достаточно, чтобы понять, что Гари сомневается насчет риса.

\- _Mi fido di lui_ , - отвечает Стив, шевеля пальцами в сторону Джеймса, и Джеймс не может ничего поделать с собой, надеется, что это не прозвучит настолько расстроенно, как он себя чувствует, но он не хочет больше сдерживаться.

\- Извините, - и они оба смотрят на него, - но вы бы не могли говорить по-английски? Я-я не говорю по-итальянски, и по ощущениям это опять все как тогда с Черной Вдовой.

\- Разумеется, - отвечает Гари, выглядя наполовину извиняющимся и наполовину пристыженным, - о господи! – а Стив одновременно переспрашивает:

\- С Черной Вдовой?

\- Мне так неловко, - продолжает Гари, а Стив в это время слегка тянет Джеймса за рукав и сам наклоняется к нему, хоть этого достаточно, чтобы Джеймс придвинулся к нему поближе. – Вы говорили со мной по-итальянски на прошлой неделе, и я не так все понял, приношу свои извинения.

Пока он говорит, Стив целует Джеймса в щеку.

\- Прости, милый, - говорит он, но потом добавляет, - что там насчет Черной Вдовы? Я... не знал, что ты знаком с Нат.

Джеймс поворачивает голову и несколько секунд пристально смотрит на него.

\- Помнишь, как ты проснулся в комнате восстановления после операции? – спрашивает он.

\- Да, – кивает Стив.

\- Что первое, что ты помнишь?

Стив хмурится.

\- Я помню, что я подумал, что я... дома или в Бруклине или типа того, далеко в прошлом, подумал... кто-то меня двигал, но потом я оказался тут, наверху, вместе с тобой, помнишь? Я хотел есть.

Джеймс смотрит на Гари, который приподнимает брови и отводит взгляд.

\- А, - говорит он.

\- Что? – Стив переводит взгляд между ними. – Что... – а потом он словно обмякает, и одновременно его брови смыкаются. – Что я сделал?

\- Не ты, - говорит Джеймс, а потом, когда Стив поворачивается к нему, готовый возражать, - это был не ты! Я тебе потом все расскажу. Ладно? Обещаю.

Стив выглядит совершенно не в восторге, но медленно кивает.

\- Хорошо, - он осторожно откашливается, - если обещаешь.

\- Я уже пообещал! – отвечает Джеймс, и Стив заметно это обдумывает, потом кивает и снова наклоняется ближе, чтобы поцеловать Джеймса в щеку.

\- Ладно.

Гари улыбается, глядя на них, и Джеймс чувствует, как слегка розовеет. Стива это, кажется, совсем не волнует, он смотрит в сторону кухни.

\- Хотите осмотреть меня перед ужином, чтобы пропал аппетит? – предлагает он.

Гари хихикает, встает и стягивает пиджак.

\- Конечно, - отвечает он. – Приподнимите майку.

Джеймс встает, когда Стив откидывается на спинку дивана, – он может накрыть на стол, пока Гари будет убеждаться в том, что от свежих ран Стива скоро останутся одни воспоминания.

* * *

Ужин удается на славу (что, честно говоря, не сюрприз для Джеймса – он приготовил именно это блюдо, потому что его легко готовить на скору руку и на вкус оно потрясающее, а также туда можно добавить бекон и особенно жирные сливки для тех участников трапезы, которым могут понадобиться дополнительные калории). Они едят на диванах, за журнальным столиком, потому что для бедра Стива удобнее находиться на мягкой поверхности.

Гари не остается надолго после этого – его ждет дома кот, чьи фотографии просто очаровательны, - но он благодарит Стива и Джеймса за прекрасный ужин (что очень мило с его стороны), подтверждает, что Стиву нужно избегать физической нагрузки (чем сильно расстраивает Стива), а потом уходит. Обычно ему нужно приходить только в те дни, когда у одного из его пациентов запланирован осмотр, но сегодня еще произошел небольшой несчастный случай в дежурной команде (и Джеймс будет вечно хранить молчание насчет того, что один из Мстителей прищемил дверцей бронированного автомобиля палец другому Мстителю), так что Гари уже и так был на этаже медпункта перед тем, как спуститься к Стиву.

Сразу после того, как Джеймс прощается с Гари, за тем закрываются двери лифта и Джеймс закрывает входную дверь, он поворачивается к Стиву и...

\- Так насчет Черной Вдовы, - говорит Стив. – Что случилось?

Джеймс чувствует, как улыбка сползает с его лица.

Так легко было почувствовать себя вправе разговаривать с Наташей Романофф так, как он это сделал, когда он был напуган, шокирован и уверен в своей правоте, сидя у постели своего раненого бойфренда. Так легко было дерзить и ехидничать, так легко позволить своему настроению управлять собой, потому что иначе у него просто не хватило бы на это энергии.

А сейчас он смотрит на своего бойфренда и пытается понять, как сказать ему, что он наорал на одну из его лучших подруг. Что намного хуже, он смотрит на одного из Мстителей и пытается понять, как сказать ему, что он наорал на международно признанную специалистку по работе под прикрытием.

\- Эээ, - начинает он, - так вот... Эээ, когда Джарвис сказал мне, что тебя ранили, я поднялся наверх, но дверь для меня была заперта. А когда Сэм впустил меня – я не знал, что это был Сэм, – но когда он меня впустил, я побежал и типа ворвался туда – я сам типа виноват, мне не следовало так врываться, но я типа ворвался, а она повернулась такая типа кто это такой, черт побери...

\- Что?

\- ...и тогда я разозлился, я так разозлился. Типа, я сказал «а это кто нахрен такая», а потом Сэм типа остановил меня...

\- Что за чертовщина.

\- ...чтобы я ничего больше не сделал, и потом все было нормально, но она пришла тебя навестить. А я, мы, мы все переживали, а она еще переживала за Соколиного Глаза, Сэм сказал, что она переживает из-за него, но она все время говорила с Сэмом, а не со мной, а я такой потом «я здесь», а она тогда типа начала разговаривать на разных языках, и я ее не понимал...

\- Джеймс...

\- ...и потом ты сказал «заткнитесь или валите», а потом еще что ты хочешь, чтобы она говорила... по-английски. Не помню, в какой последовательности, но да. Она, мы не, я. Мы. Не поладили.

Стив выглядит так, словно в комнате слишком светло для него, словно он запутался и слегка раздражен, но потом он наклоняет голову набок и садится ровнее.

\- Так, ладно, - говорит он, - расскажи мне все еще раз с самого начала, но на этот раз только то, что происходило. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты оправдывался или извинялся или что-то такое. Просто расскажи, что произошло и что было сказано при этом.

И Джеймс пытается, он реально пытается. Он пытается быть беспристрастным, пытается рассказать Стиву, что и когда произошло, пытается объяснить, что не хотел этого говорить, что он понимает, что они все нервничали, пытается дать Стиву понять, что это не конец света, но, когда он заканчивает говорить, Стив сидит очень тихо, а выражение на его лице странно усталое.

Он пристально смотрит куда-то в район коленок Джеймса, его глаза наполовину прикрыты, лоб чуть наморщен, и Джеймс узнает это выражение – это та его удрученная улыбка, только без самой улыбки.

\- Я разочарован, - негромко говорит он, а потом, прежде чем Джеймс успевает начать переживать из-за этого, он делает глубокий вдох и смотрит на Джеймса по-настоящему. – Я с ней поговорю.

Джеймса бросает в холод и жар одновременно.

\- Ты не обязан, - отвечает он. – Все нормально, я понимаю, что мы...

\- Не в обиду тебе будет сказано, Джеймс, - замечает Стив, - но она лучше понимает, что к чему. И да..., – он кивает, чуть морщится, - вы оба вели себя нетактично, но вы оба были напуганы, оба были расстроены. Она, кажется, забыла о том, что она проходила через это и раньше, и ей следует лучше понимать, что к чему. Я хочу сказать, для начала, она лучше _натренирована._

\- Стив, - начинает Джеймс, потому что меньше всего ему хочется стать причиной разногласий, но Стив берет его за руку.

\- Нет, послушай, - отвечает он, - я знаю, что тебе стыдно, и, честно говоря, ей наверняка тоже. Я попросил ее, перед тем, как мы начали с тобой встречаться, не проводить проверку твоей личной информации. Очевидно, она этого действительно не стала делать, иначе она бы знала, кто ты такой, но... Она, как и я, как и Тони, во многих смыслах, мы ведем себя, как собаки с любимой костью, когда происходит нечто подобное. Ей стыдно, что ты застал ее врасплох, и поэтому она повела себя так, словно ты сделал это специально, хотя она и понимала, что это не так. Я видел, как так поступал Тони, я знаю, что сам так поступал. Мне просто грустно, что она все еще так делает, но так уж работают защитные механизмы, полагаю.

Джеймс прикусывает нижнюю губу.

\- Во всяком случае, - Стив слегка взбодряется, - она не должна была говорить то, что сказала, или намеренно тебя исключать из разговора, и я поговорю с ней, потому что я не разговаривал с ней уже три недели, она, наверное, нас избегает. А потом я попытаюсь сделать так, чтобы вы все начали с начала. Вы оба мне очень дороги, но я не стану выбирать. Ты понимаешь?

Джеймс быстро кивает.

\- И я имею в виду, - уточняет Стив, - что если кто-то попросит меня выбрать между тобой и этим человеком, для меня выбор будет ясен. Ты никогда бы не попросил меня выбирать между тобой и моими друзьями...

\- Нет!

\- ...и я ожидаю от своих друзей такого же уважения. Иди сюда.

Джеймс проходит вдоль дивана и садится рядом со Стивом, подныривает под его здоровую руку, чтобы Стив мог обнять его за плечи. Он _явно_ чувствует себя лучше, это точно.

\- Итак, - продолжает Стив, - я ни на кого не сержусь, тем более не на тебя, так что не переживай больше из-за этого. Ладно?

Джеймс кивает, кладет руку на ногу Стива, потому что он все еще волнуется за его бедро и живот.

\- Ага, - отвечает он. – Хочешь горячего шоколада?

Наступает длительная пауза, а потом Стив протягивает ему руку. Джеймс хмурится, глядя на нее, неуверенный, что именно происходит, а потом пожимает ее спустя секунду, совсем уже ничего не понимая.

\- Привет, меня зовут Стив Роджерс, - говорит Стив, - мы, наверное, не знакомы.

Джеймс фыркает и встает с дивана.

\- Архиговнюк, - хихикает он.

\- Мне казалось, Сэм тебе уже объяснил, что буква «А» на шлеме именно это на самом деле и обозначает.

* * *

Позднее, они уже лежат вместе в постели, Стив уютно угнездился, а Джеймс снова читает, когда Джеймс внезапно замечает краем глаза, что что-то изменилось. Он поворачивает голову и обнаруживает, что Стив пристально смотрит на него, очень сосредоточенно, тогда как раньше просто расслабленно лежал. Он не спал, но и не двигался, а сейчас он выглядит... взбудораженным.

\- Что? – спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Может ты со мной хотя бы немного поцелуешься? – просит Стив.

\- Стив... – начинает Джеймс, но Стив останавливает его, поднимая здоровую руку.

\- Нет, погоди, ты только послушай, - говорит он. – Ничего напряжного. Я и _не могу_ сделать ничего напряжного, потому что сыворотка все еще... отводит энергию от всех интересных мест. Просто поцелуемся. Ладно?

Джеймс хмурится, опускает планшет.

\- Ну не знаю.

\- Пожалуйста, милый, я просто... – Стиву заметно трудно продолжить мысль, - ...хочу немного контакта, просто почувствовать на себе твои руки. Нет?

И это кажется... неплохим компромиссом. Так ведь? Это достаточно справедливая просьба, вообще, – ведь давным-давно, когда он рассказывал про свою бывшую, да и много раз после того, он говорил, как хорошо жить с кем-то, кто близок с тобой, как одиноко может быть, если у тебя этого нет. И хоть Джеймс обнимал его и нянчился с ним, но большую часть времени Стив тогда спал, к тому же он ведь ранен.

\- В чем подвох? - спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив делает паузу.

\- _Подвох?_ – повторяет он. – Где мы, черт побери, по-твоему, в пьесе Шекспира? – Джеймс подумывает, а не заметить ли вслух, что он не ответил на вопрос, но тут Стив качает головой и спустя миг отвечает. – Я... – он прерывается и начинает заново. – Я не пытаюсь тебя обхитрить, я не собираюсь схватить тебя и трахнуть, когда ты меньше всего этого ожидаешь, милый, я просто... – ему, кажется, неловко, и Джеймс уже хочет потянуться к нему. – Я скучаю по твоим рукам на тех частях моего тела, что целы, и я скучаю по поцелуям. Ты не обязан соглашаться, но мы не будем делать ничего напряжного, так что мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты сказал «да».

Джеймс на секунду прикусывает губу и замечает, как глаза Стива следят за этим движением. Голос Стива еще хрипловат, но глаза ясные, он подергивает ногой под одеялом, - Джеймс это чувствует через матрас и видит краем глаза.

\- Ляг на спину, - говорит ему Джеймс. – Руки только выше пояса.

\- А нельзя мне, ну знаешь. Немного пожамкать? – спрашивает Стив, он выглядит искренне разочарованным этими правилами.

Джеймс прищуривается.

-Если ляжешь на спину, можешь ухватить меня за задницу, но _больше ничего_ ниже пояса. Только целоваться.

\- Только... ладно, только целоваться, - Стив кивает, кажется, начинает все сильнее нервничать с каждой секундой. – Только целоваться, малыш, иди сюда и поцелуй меня, а?

Джеймс выключает настольную лампу на своей тумбочке, потом чуть сползает ниже, чтобы Стиву не пришлось целоваться с его животом, а потом он очень осторожно опирается на одну руку, чтобы не переносить свой вес на Стива. Тот улыбается, ласково и нежно, приподнимает подбородок, когда Джеймс опускает голову, приоткрывает рот, когда Джеймс целует его, и после этого Джеймс практически физически ощущает, как с него волнами стекает облегчение.

\- Ммм, спасибо, - между поцелуями бормочет Стив, поворачивает голову и негромко стонет, кладет руку на талию Джеймса, потом на выпуклость его ягодиц, а потом на верхнюю часть его ноги – скорее придерживает, чем сжимает.

И Джеймс немедленно чувствует себя мудаком.

\- Прости, - говорит он, потому что реально он как мудак себя и повел, – а поцелуи – это всего лишь поцелуи, обнимашки – это всего лишь обнимашки, и разве Стив не сказал _совсем недавно,_ что ему говорили, что его трудно обнимать? И вот он - Джеймс - лишает его физических проявлений нежности, и вот он – Стив - _благодарит_ его за пару поцелуев.

\- Все ок, - бормочет Стив, не отрываясь от губ Джеймса. – Ты прсто хтел пмочь.

\- Прсти, - отвечает Джеймс.

Стив коротко качает головой, чуть больше приоткрывает рот, и вот оно – Джеймс чувствует, как он улыбается.

\- Я люблю, - начинает Джеймс, но Стив не дает ему больше ничего сказать.

Вместо этого он говорит:

\- Ааа- _хааа_ , - и то, что подразумевается под этим, невозможно не понять, даже когда он стонет это прямо в губы Джеймсу.

_Я тебя тоже._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно: достаточно подробно обсуждаются заживающие раны

В среду Джеймс просыпается, потому что ему слишком жарко под одеялом в квартире, в которой ему вообще слишком жарко в эти дни, он поворачивается на спину, потом смотрит на пустое место там, где должен быть Стив.

На простыне кровь.

Джеймс тут же подрывается, в ужасе, а потом резко поднимает глаза и...

\- Нет, - доносится голос Стива из ванной, дверь в которую открыта, - не волнуйся, я просто зацепился корочкой, все в порядке.

Джеймс одной ногой уже стоит на полу, одеяла отброшены в сторону, а Стив медленно появляется в дверном проеме. Сейчас он скорее прихрамывает, нежели ковыляет, и так было уже с предыдущего утра, а одну руку он прижимает к животу. Под его ладонью бумажное полотенце, покрытое слегка розоватыми пятнами, и Стив опирается на косяк – левым плечом, чтобы не потревожить раненое правое, – и вздыхает.

\- Извини, - хрипло произносит он – его голос все еще грубоват, дыхание все еще затруднено. – Я перевернулся утром на другой бок и зацепил ее, и подумал, что нужно прижать ее обратно, чтобы она криво не зажила.

\- Что? – Джеймс пытается отдышаться. – Криво зажила? Что?

\- Зацепился краем, - объясняет Стив, делает пару шагов вперед. – И это хорошо, это значит корочка начинает приподниматься. Но этот край торчал, и я подумал, ну знаешь. Придавлю его обратно, чтобы зажил.

\- И это _сработает?_ – удивляется Джеймс, а Стив осторожно садится на кровать у него в ногах.

\- Примерно через минуты три, да, - кивает Стив. – Плохая новость, правда, в том, что если корочки... начали подниматься, я не смогу носить много одежды. Мне придется ходить по дому в расстегнутых рубашках и..., – он с трудом делает глубокий вдох, но он ничем не отличается от предыдущих, и ему точно становится лучше, - ...струящихся шелковых халатах.

\- Какая трагедия, - говорит Джеймс. – Я убит горем. – Он смотрит на торс Стива, на две покрытых темной корочкой раны размером с ладонь на его груди и животе, на неизменные жетоны на цепочке, словно линия водораздела посреди его груди, бросает взгляд ниже и приподнимает брови. – А как поживает твой старший помощник?

Стив хлопает глазами, его брови пытаются взлететь выше линии роста волос.

\- И где ты набрался таких выражений? – интересуется он, потом качает головой. – никаких новостей, увы, - он все еще спит на посту. Хотя, если _хочешь..._ – он тянется вперед, проводит рукой по ноге Джеймса поверх одеяла, - я могу позаботиться о твоем...

Джеймс хмурится.

\- Нет, - отвечает он. – Тебя прострелили наискосок, что значит, у тебя нет стороны тела, которая была бы сильнее. Я могу подождать столько, сколько понадобится тебе.

\- Это не ожидание, ожидание подразумевает собственный выбор, - Стив притворяется раздраженным. – У меня будет два месяца на больничном, но я... проведу только один из них, трахая тебя, ты думаешь, я сам выбрал бы такой отпуск?

Джеймс смеется, наклоняется чуть ближе.

\- Ты уверен, что все в порядке? – спрашивает он. – Не твой член, твои... – тебе все равно нужно дышать, Джеймс, - ...пулевые ранения.

\- Внутри все еще кое-что происходит, я это чувствую. Это сложно объяснить, но... – он опускает глаза, - ...процесс идет. – Он снова поднимает взгляд. – И на второй месяц у меня _планы._

Джеймс снова смеется.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - говорит он. – Как ты думаешь, почему я так много времени провожу сидя? Нужно насидеться, пока еще могу.

Стив морщится, но тоже смеется.

Потом он опускает глаза и осторожно отнимает руку и бумажное полотенце от живота. На бумаге кровь, алые капельки на кипенно-белом и небольшое смазанное пятно на коже живота, сверху над раной, но помимо этого Джеймс не видит, чтобы корочка была приподнята.

\- Ну вот, - говорит Стив. – Уже снова зажила, завтра опять будет готова подниматься. Просто надо быть аккуратней с остальными.

\- Так ты теперь будешь носить сексуальные расстегнутые рубашки, пока они не отвалятся, так?

\- Ага, - подтверждает Стив.

Он заправляет прядь волос Джеймса за ухо, наклоняется и целует его. _Нет, Джеймс же не почистил зубы!_

\- Нет, фу, извини, - говорит он, - фу – это мне, не тебе, я не почистил зубы...

Стив смеется, со стоном поднимается на ноги.

\- Мне все равно, даже если ты... не почистил зубы, - отвечает он. – И уже 8.15, солнышко, тебе пора вставать или... не успеешь позавтракать.

* * *

В обед оказывается, что Стив делает именно то, что сказал. Джеймс поднимается к нему и обнаруживает Стива у плиты, готовящего еду, на том низко сидящие джинсы впервые с того момента, как он попал домой, но он босиком и в свободной рубашке. Даже со спины Джеймсу видно, что она расстегнута.

\- Привет, - оглядывается через плечо Стив, - будешь пасту с итальянскими колбасками и овощами?

Джеймс бросает сумку у дверей. Рядом со Стивом стоит стул, чтобы он мог сесть, если понадобится, он мешает левой рукой и стоит чуть скособочившись, - но все же он на ногах, и это куда больше, чем ожидал увидеть Джеймс, придя домой.

\- Ага? – откликается он. – Дай сперва на тебя поглядеть.

Стив медленно поворачивается, опираясь здоровой рукой на столешницу.

Дело в том, в общем, дело в том, что его затянувшиеся раны большие и темные, но у Стива такой _пресс,_ и это отзывается в той части Джеймса, которая все еще иногда любит устроить небольшой марафон фильмов про Индиану Джонса (только без четвертого, потому что фу), той части, которую интересует красавчик в распахнутой рубашке, с несколькими придающими мужественности ранами в волосах на торсе. Особенно учитывая жетоны.

\- Это ужасно, - говорит Джеймс. – Ты сейчас выглядишь в точности как идеальное воплощение моих фантазий о Главном Герое Боевиков.

\- Ааа, это те, где герой показывает свою более мягкую сторону только за закрытыми дверями, - Стив приподнимает руку, словно рисуя в воздухе какие-то образы, - получив страшные раны, которые почему-то болят только тогда, - он томно прикладывает тыльную сторону кисти ко лбу, - когда его привлекательная юная подопечная, ранее безразличная, пытается... прикладывать к ним носовой платок.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Ага, тот самый, - отвечает он. – Если верить Голливуду, именно так выглядит компетентное оказание медицинской помощи.

\- Хорошо, - Стив перестает прикидываться, - потому что я сегодня чувствую себя получше и подумал, что ты... мог бы попробовать... я собирался было сказать «поставить часового», но... только что решил, что это выражение мне не нравится еще сильнее, чем «старший помощник».

Джеймс невольно улыбается, подходя ближе, и осторожно обнимает Стива за талию под рубашкой. Ого, как же сильно он соскучился по ощущению теплой, гладкой кожи под своими пальцами, соскучился по такой тонкой талии в кольце своих рук и четко очерченным выступам мускулов под своими ладонями. Он опускает руки на поясницу Стива, поверх его пояса, так, чтобы его большие пальцы погрузились в ямочки у основания позвоночника Стива, но при этом только коротко улыбается.

\- Даже не знаю, - говорит он. – А Гари дал добро?

Стив тоже слегка улыбается. Потом до него доходит, что Джеймс не шутит.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Я серьезно, - подтверждает Джеймс. – Врач сказал: только умеренная активность и не раньше, чем через месяц, и Гари буквально подтвердил это на последнем осмотре. Так что у тебя осталось, сколько там, полторы недели?

\- Нет, ну это же полторы недели до того, как я смогу, например, подняться на беговую дорожку..., - отвечает Стив, но он хмурится, понимая, что Джеймс не намерен сдаваться.

\- Слушай, давай в любом случае обсудим это вечером. А пока присядь, а когда все будет готово, ты можешь мне помочь.

Джеймс отходит, убирая руки с тела Стива – аааххх, _тело_ Стива – и садится на диван. Опять же, он предпочел бы помогать, нежели сидеть, но он понимает, что это нечто, что Стив хочет сделать сам.

\- Я сегодня позвоню, - говорит тот и слегка передергивается, возможно, потому что затекли плечи, - Нат и завтра, когда ты будешь на работе, я с ней поговорю. Если все пройдет хорошо, она останется на ужин. А если нет, то нет.

\- Если да, то здорово, - отвечает Джеймс.

Стив посмеивается, кладет лопаточку и оборачивается.

Он ковыляет через кухню, и где-то на полпути что-то происходит, и, да, конечно, у него типичный для ирландца цвет кожи, и его работа требует, чтобы он большую часть времени носил маску. Но это не значит, что его кожа не способна побледнеть еще сильнее, и Джеймс видит, как он покачивается, как его щеки теряют цвет и приоткрывается его рот, – не сильно, ровно настолько, чтобы это выглядело так, словно он задыхается.

\- Стив? – окликает его Джеймс, а Стив вытягивает руку, опуская глаза, пытается ухватиться за ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, промахивается и пытается снова.

\- А, - тихо, но с болью в голосе произносит он, и Джеймс уже на ногах и бежит к нему, когда Стив всем телом наклоняется вперед. – _А!_

Джеймс тянется к нему, отчаянно желая обнять, помочь, но не зная, где к нему прикоснуться.

\- Что я могу сделать? – спрашивает он, пытаясь не паниковать, но Стив только качает головой, его пальцы стискивают край стола, он делает вдох и задерживает дыхание, снова качает головой.

\- Ничего, ты, - Стив снова стонет, когда его тело скручивается еще сильнее, он задыхается и выдавливает, - _тыничегонемож-ой,-_ он запрокидывает голову, его глаза закрыты, зубы оскалены, и Джеймс не знает, как ему помочь!

\- Стив! – и тот издает еще один звук, громче, третий, еще громче, сквозь стиснутые зубы...

А потом, совсем внезапно, все напряжение покидает его, он оседает, опираясь на край стола, покачивается в сторону и падает на ближайший стул. Джеймс все еще только и может, что стоять рядом, настоящий мастер бестолково разводить руками, и пристально рассматривать лицо и тело Стива, потому что он не решается к нему прикоснуться. Стив садится боком к столу, опираясь на стол одной рукой, другую кладет на спинку стула и тяжело вздыхает, чуть откидываясь назад, закидывая назад голову и прикрыв глаза.

Он замечает Джеймса только, когда открывает глаза спустя несколько мгновений, и тогда он садится ровнее, раздвигает ноги шире и тянется к Джеймсу сам, обеими руками берет его за бедра и притягивает к себе, так что Джеймс, спотыкаясь, делает шаг-другой и оказывается вплотную к Стиву.

\- Извини, - Стив зарывается лицом в живот Джеймса, обхватывает его руками за талию. – Извини, малыш.

Джеймс погружает пальцы одной руки в волосы Стива и нежно обхватывает его затылок, а дыхание Стива согревает его живот через майку. Он поглаживает здоровое плечо Стива другой рукой, потом опускает ее на его лопатку.

\- Что случилось? – бормочет он, радуясь тому, что может обнимать Стива, потому что он рядом, готовый стоять так часами, если Стиву это нужно, – к черту работу, он возьмет проклятую ночную смену, а если это кому-то не нравится, они могут обсудить это с его гребаным бойфрендом.

\- Нервы так восстанавливаются, - говорит Стив. – Пока они не соединятся в месте разрыва, совсем не больно, зато потом чертовски больно, пока они не срастутся окончательно.

Джеймс поглаживает Стива по голове, пытается осознать, что Стив имеет в виду, и до него наконец доходит.

\- Твои _нервы_ вырастают заново? – переспрашивает он.

Стив отодвигается, чтобы видеть его, щурится на свету.

\- Им как бы приходится это делать, - говорит он. – Ага.

Джеймс морщится, внимательно смотрит на Стива.

\- Господи, - бормочет он. – И это всегда так ужасно?

\- Они соединяются в месте разрыва, - говорит Стив. – Понимаешь? Как два маленьких отрезка, которые тянутся друг к другу. По отдельности они чувствуют себя нормально. Они занимаются своими делами, регенерируют, ничего не передают. Как обрезанные провода. Но когда они только начинают соприкасаться, они не полностью соединены, а если они не полностью соединены, то считают, что повреждены, и постепенно соединяются все больше и больше волокон, и все они уверенно заявляют «ой», а потом наконец, вуаля, все цело и ничего не болит.

Джеймсу не удается подавить дрожь.

\- Это кошмарно, - говорит он.

\- Хуже всего было, когда я сломал спину. Когда я наконец стал снова чувствовать ноги, то ощущение было словно кто-то окунул меня в кислоту. Но продлилось это всего три минуты. Проблема именно в этом последнем кусочке пути.

Джеймс качает головой.

\- Что за хрень, - говорит он. – А есть еще какие-то охренительно кошмарные штуки, которые с тобой так часто случаются, что ты к ним привык, не хочешь рассказать?

Наступает пауза.

\- Ну, - начинает Стив, – это омерзительно, но если я потеряю корочку от раны, а ты ее найдешь, не пугайся. Они обычно отваливаются целиком, так и должно быть. Ладно?

Джеймс морщит нос.

\- Ладно, - отвечает он.

\- Прямо сейчас ничего другого не вспомню.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Ясно.

Стив трется лицом о живот Джеймса.

\- Я мог бы тебе просто отсосать? – предлагает он. – Это же не напрягло бы мой живот?

Джеймс смеется, отталкивает голову Стива, и тот театрально откидывается назад.

\- Мне обещали макароны с итальянскими колбасками и овощами, - замечает Джеймс.

\- Ага, и беконом, - говорит ему Стив, и Джеймс смотрит на него сверху вниз, на этого большого, огромного, гигантского роскошного парня с сердцем, которое идеально соответствует его размеру, который смотрит на него в ответ с такой любовью в глазах, что Джеймс вот-вот растает.

\- Черт, я тебя люблю, - говорит он, и Стив смеется.

\- И всего-то надо было упомянуть бекон! – говорит он.

* * *

Стив никогда не встречал кого-то, кто настолько эффективно расправлялся бы со своими страхами как Наташа.

Она даже не притворяется, что не понимает, почему он позвонил, и не делает вид, что может не прийти поговорить с ним об этом.

Когда на следующее утро Джеймс уходит на работу, Стив звонит ей – она ненавидит звонки вместо смс, но он чувствует, что важно сделать так, чтобы она могла слышать его тон, и тем самым избежать недопонимания (но он не настолько глуп, чтобы позвонить ей с видео, не хватало еще, чтобы она считывала микровыражения его лица), - и просит ее зайти к нему, поскольку он недостаточно хорошо себя чувствует, чтобы бродить по Башне. Она отвечает:

\- _А я думала, когда же он на меня нажалуется, -_ и ее тон намекает, что ей все равно (Стив знает, что это не так), но Стив не притворяется, что она неправа. – _Я поднимусь через час._

\- Нет, - говорит Стив. – Приходи к четырем.

И она тоже не колеблется.

\- _Как тебе будет удобно,_ \- отвечает она и кладет трубку.

Скорее всего, если как следует присмотреться, все достаточно просто: он готов поспорить, основываясь на том, как Джеймс описывал все это, что она сделала ошибку, когда ее застали врасплох. А если и есть что-то, что Наташа ненавидит больше всего на свете, - так это ошибаться на глазах у других. Стив, однако, готов признать, что он сам виноват в том, что она совершила ошибку, - он попросил ее не искать информацию о Джеймсе, и она согласилась и явно сдержала слово, иначе она знала бы, кто он такой.

* * *

Джеймс снова поднимается наверх в обед, и Стив думает, это так мило, что он пытается напоминать об указаниях врачей, но дело в том, что Стив вовсе не немощный. _Раньше_ он был немощным, но уж точно не сейчас. И даже когда голос Сэма в его голове произносит _то, что у тебя все быстро заживает, не значит, что тебе должно быть больно,_ он отмахивается от этой мысли – он же не заставляет себя тренироваться, чтобы скорее вернуться к дежурствам, он не подставляется под пули только потому, что любой другой мог бы погибнуть от такой раны, – ему просто хочется немного ласки, чуток потискаться, ему вовсе не придется надрываться, если ему обломится немного нежности.

Он говорит об этом Джеймсу, но тот сперва не догоняет, про что это он.

\- Не нести? – переспрашивает Джеймс, его брови нахмурены от непонимания, но Стив только закатывает глаза и притягивает его к себе для поцелуев. – А, нежности!

И это приятно, это так приятно, Джеймс так осторожен: он обращается со Стивом, словно тот стеклянный, что на этот раз, так уж и быть, Стив потерпит, потому что Джеймс пережил такой ужас, но это означает, что его руки так нежны, губы так мягки, а его тело прижимается к Стиву так ласково, и Стиву нравится, когда кончики пальцев скользят вдоль изгиба его уха, а руки погружаются в волосы, и это приятно, это так _приятно_ , но он хочет большего.

\- Может сегодня вечером ты мне хоть разрешишь посмотреть, а? Столько времени же прошло.

Джеймс отодвигается и смотрит на него, его лицо залито яркой краской.

\- Посмотреть? – повторяет он. – Ты хочешь посмотреть, как я мастурбирую?

Стив кивает, озадаченный такой реакцией.

\- Ну конечно я хочу на тебя посмотреть? – отвечает он. – Я бы хотел куда большего, но у меня все равно пока не встает, а ты не разрешаешь мне ничего с тобой делать.

\- Я, - начинает Джеймс, хмурится. – Ты хочешь..., - пробует он заново, снова качает головой. – Не напряжного, - наконец определяется он, - ничего напряжного, но можно прикасаться?

\- Как насчет ласк посерьезнее, солнышко? Одна рука у меня вполне здорова, знаешь ли.

Джеймс выглядит неуверенным.

\- Послушай, я не стану тебя принуждать, - говорит Стив. – Если ты считаешь, что мне не следует, тогда я не буду это делать. Но я вполне в состоянии сделать кое-что, и я _хочу, -_ он наклоняется вперед, - я _хочу_ хоть что-то, а? Я скучаю по твоей коже, я скучаю по тому особому выражению твоего лица, просто покажи мне, если не против, я не укушу.

Джеймс в задумчивости начинает посасывать нижнюю губу, и Стив улыбается.

\- Дай я тебе помогу с этим.

* * *

Джеймс не представляет, как он сможет думать хоть о чем-то, кроме того, что предложил Стив, весь остаток рабочего дня, ведь хотя поначалу Джеймс и не был уверен насчет этого, но сейчас он уже чуть более (абсолютно) не против.

Стиву становится лучше, и на самом деле Джеймсу льстит то, насколько тот заинтересован, хотя и не может полноценно пока участвовать – разумеется, Джеймс и не ожидал, что либидо Стива в этот период будет полностью отсутствовать, пусть даже он и не способен полноценно подкрепить это действием, но Стив очень заинтересован, и это точно не нечто преходящее. Это уже не первый раз, когда он предлагает нечто подобное, и с каждым разом он становится все настойчивее, ну и, если совсем честно, отказывать Стиву с каждым разом все труднее. Не так просто ограничиваться одними поцелуями, когда под Джеймсом буквально лежит самый прекрасный мужчина из ныне живущих (с его точки зрения, разумеется), особенно когда этот мужчина чуть ли не умоляет его поучаствовать активнее.

Когда-то это было самой безумной фантазией Джеймса, но сейчас, как минимум с одной стороны, это кошмар.

Но Стив поправляется. Джеймс знает, как работает сыворотка, но видеть это своими глазами, наблюдать, как Стиву становится все лучше день за днем, смотреть, как он восстанавливается в четыре раза быстрее, - это нечто потрясающее и чудесное, и Джеймс знает, что видеть это – особая привилегия. Но его тело хочет и демонстрирует это желание разными способами, а когда Стив сказал, что хочет посмотреть, то явно имел в виду буквально все. Кое-чего из того, что он шептал, не отрываясь от губ Джеймса, во время его чертового обеденного перерыва, вполне достаточно, чтобы довести любого до того, чтобы отпроситься с работы под предлогом плохого самочувствия, но планы Стива на этот вечер включают гребаную Черную Вдову, и Джеймсу еще предстоит пережить _этот_ разговор, прежде чем он сможет добраться...

\- Так, - произносит справа от него Эми, - я тебя чем-то обидела?

Джеймс слегка вздрагивает, качает головой.

\- Нет, - отвечает он.

Хотя, наверное, у нее есть масса причин полагать, что это так, черт. Он думал о ней в эти последние недели, ну конечно думал, и он по-прежнему приносит ей кофе, а она приносит ему шоколадные батончики, так что, ну, норм, но вот только у него не было времени пообедать с ней в последние дни, потому что он поднимался наверх, к Стиву, но они же работают с ней вместе. Она была совсем рядом все это время.

\- Я собиралась на этом не зацикливаться, но половину времени ты выглядишь совсем хреново, и мы не ходили в обед за молочным коктейлем уже, наверное, недели три, так может скажешь мне, что, черт побери, я сделала?

Джеймс очень медленно поворачивает голову, у него отвисает челюсть, потому что он не может это контролировать, и он пялится на нее в упор. Все его лицо, кажется, не в состоянии двигаться, а она выглядит так, словно кто-то только что как-то страшно обозвал ее в присутствии кого-то, перед кем она не может ругаться.

\- А? – наконец выдавливает он.

\- Либо я что-то сделала, или что-то случилось, но если что-то случилось, ты бы мне сказал. Так что я сделала?

Сердце Джеймса работает слишком быстро, а легкие слишком медленно, и, да, ладно, он в панике. Что ему следует сделать, как неглупому молодому человеку с большим социальным опытом – это попросить дать ему минутку собраться с мыслями, или, возможно, сразу заглушить ее опасения, объяснив, что дело не в ней. Ему следовало бы придумать какую-нибудь историю или найти оправдание, но он устал и у него и так слишком много забот. Поэтому он говорит:

\- Член семьи, - словно озвучивая какой-то криво собранный робо-словарь с неисправным кодом. Он закрывает глаза, плотно зажмуривается, пытаясь найти слова, которые ему нужны, потом пробует еще раз. – У меня..., - говорит он, - ...заболел мой..., - черт, кого он может отдать в лапы судьбы, она слишком много знает о его семье, чтобы придумать кого-то нового или выбрать уже покойного родственника, господи, он _терпеть не может_ искушать судьбу. – Ладно, не член семьи, но типа друг семьи, он заболел, несколько недель назад. Когда я был на больничном, я на самом деле не болел, я был с ним – мне нужно было за ним ухаживать.

Эми не выглядит убежденной. Он не может ее в этом упрекнуть.

\- Как его зовут? – спрашивает она, и, о _черт._

Он ничего не может придумать.

\- Гордон, - произносит он, что за хрень.

Она только смотрит на него.

\- У тебя проблемы, или ты меня избегаешь? – наконец спрашивает она.

\- Н... – он качает головой. – Нет, правда, просто кое-кто заболел. Честное слово, просто он нездоров, кое-кто, кого я знаю, пострадал и...

\- Ты вообще не выходишь из здания, - говорит она. – Когда ты уходишь с работы, ты выходишь из комнаты, но выход из здания в той стороне, - она указывает направление, - а ты идешь туда. Так что ты делаешь, берешь кофе, а потом по-пластунски ползешь к выходу, чтобы тебя никто не видел?

Джеймс хмурится, чувствует, как сдвигаются его брови, а затем его мозг предпринимает последнюю отчаянную попытку его спасти, и он говорит:

\- Мне запрещено тебе рассказывать об этом.

У него звенит в ушах от тишины. Она выглядит ошеломленной, потом обиженной, потом разочарованной.

\- Ты серьезно? Потому что, если бы мы находились в любом другом месте, я бы сказала, что ты врешь.

\- Ага, - отвечает Джеймс. – Я серьезно, честно. Мне нельзя.

От этого она только выглядит _более_ расстроенной.

\- Ты работаешь на секретном проекте? – спрашивает она.

Джеймс морщится.

\- Я..., - начинает он, и ему очень, _очень_ не хочется врать ей, но... – Не совсем? – говорит он. – Меня не выбрали вместо тебя, если ты про это. Это кое-что другое, но мне запрещено тебе говорить. Пока что.

Она окидывает его усталым взглядом.

\- Пока что, - повторяет она. – Если тебя не выбрали вместо меня, почему тебя вообще тогда выбрали?

Он мотает головой.

\- Этого мне тоже нельзя тебе говорить, - отвечает он. – Но это только пока что. Ладно? Это не навсегда. Мне скоро можно будет рассказать некоторым людям, - и это отговорка, трусость – удобный предлог, представляющий собой избитое клише из унылого вранья, который срабатывает только благодаря тому, кто они такие и где они работают. Джеймс чувствует себя полным мудаком. – Прости, - говорит он.

Она _все еще_ не выглядит убежденной. Потом она пожимает плечами.

\- Не извиняйся, - холодно говорит она, ее голос звучит тихо и грустно. – Поздравляю.

\- Нет, - он тянется взять ее за руку, - Эмс...

Компьютер Джеймса начинает пищать, он чертыхается, подкатывается обратно и блокирует экран, _черт..._

\- Эми, ну ладно тебе, это же я, - говорит он. – Я не вру, я просто забываю. Ты же знаешь, я вечно забываю даже смс тебе написать, черт побери. Но в данном случае мне запрещено тебе пока что рассказывать..., - по крайней мере, это правда, - ...никто меня не выбирал вместо тебя, у меня нет никаких дополнительных бонусов или особых проектов, но я не... я хочу... Эми, я _не могу_ тебе рассказать, - и добавляет, потому что это тоже правда, - я могу потерять _все._

Она прищуривается, пристально изучает его лицо.

\- Надеюсь, я буду первой, кому ты, черт возьми, расскажешь, - говорит она.

\- Клянусь, ты будешь первой из моих коллег, кому я расскажу, первой из моих друзей, кому я расскажу. Тебе в первую очередь, обещаю.

Она смотрит на экран своего компьютера, потом бросает на него еще один взгляд и возвращается к тому, что делала.

\- Я тебе только наполовину верю, - говорит она. – Я не шучу – если ты меня пробросишь, я с тобой больше никогда не стану разговаривать.

Джеймс снова тянется к ней, накрывает ладонью ее руку на столе, она вздрагивает и смотрит на него.

\- Обещаю, - говорит он. – Хочешь молочный коктейль?

Она на мгновение прищуривается, откидывает голову и смотрит на него.

\- Со вкусом сахарной ваты, и _со всеми_ добавками.

Джеймс улыбается, сжимает ее руку.

\- Прикрой меня, я схожу прямо сейчас, - говорит он.

Она снова прищуривается, но он видит, что она слегка расслабилась, что на этот раз она не так серьезна.

\- _Nǐ zuì hǎo_ , - говорит она, то есть « _Попробуй только не сделать_ », и Джеймс кивает.

\- _Wǒ chéngnuò_ , – отвечает он, « _Обещаю_ ».

И это еще одна причина, почему она, наверное, самая лучшая подруга, что у него есть, - ему даже не нужно говорить ей, что он имеет в виду нечто большее, нежели молочный коктейль.


	3. Chapter 3

Наташа стучится в дверь Стива без пяти четыре, что не случайно: он сказал ей прийти в четыре, а она не любит, когда ей указывают, что делать, - и Стив встает и хромает к двери, не спеша, потому что он тоже этого не любит.

\- Привет, солдат, - она окидывает его взглядом, потому что его рубашка расстегнута, а джинсы сидят низко на бедрах, к тому же его кожа покрыта жесткими волосами, которые ей обычно не доводится увидеть.

\- Чертова Вдрова, - говорит он, - какой приятный сюрприз.

Она показывает ему язык и проплывает мимо в облаке духов, которыми она явно попользовалась специально, потому что знала, что он это заметит, - а вообще она не душится.

\- Ну, что, твой юный любовник решил на меня наябедничать...

\- Хватит нести чушь, Нат, присаживайся, - говорит он, закрывая за ней дверь, с усилием перетаскивая ногу. – Кофе хочешь? У меня нет настроения... заниматься ерундой, но я могу быть гостеприимным.

Она не садится, вероятно потому, что он попросил ее это сделать. Вместо этого она соблазнительно облокачивается на кухонную столешницу.

\- Мне нравится твой новый прикид, - говорит она. – Давно пора было тебе открыть побольше ко...

\- Нат, ты... наорала на моего бойфренда, - говорит он. – Давай пропустим всякую херню. Я понимаю, что ты... не знала, кто он такой, но ладно тебе уж. Ты же знаешь, что к чему, так что за чертовщина?

Ее улыбка исчезает, словно ее никогда и не было.

\- _Ты слишком сильно волнуешься, принцесса, -_ говорит она по-русски, пренебрежительно, отворачивается, чтобы пойти бродить по кухне или нечто подобное, неважно, он все это уже видел.

\- _Наташенька, я устал,_ \- говорит он, тоже по-русски, и вот _это_ наконец привлекает ее внимание. – Можешь прикидываться сколько хочешь, бродить тут и... – он морщится, опирается на ближайший диван, - ...флиртовать со мной еще час, мне все равно. Но пытаться разозлить меня сейчас – это вряд ли получится, даже у тебя, - ты же знаешь, что у меня нет на это энергии. Ты знаешь, что ты неправа. И ты знаешь, что я тебя слишком хорошо знаю.

Она оборачивается и складывает руки на груди.

\- Тогда валяй, - говорит она.- Твой мальчишка прибежал к тебе в слезах, и ты...

\- Что, ревнуешь? – саркастически спрашивает Стив, потому что он и так знает, что ответ – нет. – Все это время я думал, что он... просто тебя застал врасплох, но может быть... ты просто настолько в меня втюрилась...

\- _Уф, иди нахер,_ \- говорит она, и он пожимает плечами, выставляет руки перед собой.

\- Нет, как насчет сама иди нахер, а? – он кладет руку на живот, пытается игнорировать боль и жжение. – Три... – ему приходится сглотнуть с силой и начать заново, - ...три недели прошло, и ты даже не прислала мне смску, чтобы спросить, как я себя чувствую?

Ее глаза раскрываются чуть шире, потом прищуриваются.

\- Ну у тебя же есть этот юный красавчик...

\- Можно подумать, что в любое другое время тебя бы это остановило, - он снова опирается на ближайший предмет мебели.

\- Если ты и твой мальчишка...

\- Хватит уже называть его мальчишкой, Нат, - говорит Стив.

\- Почему, тебя это смущает? – отвечает она, и он качает головой.

Устал – это мягко сказано, и он даже не в состоянии взбеситься. Его это расстраивает, конечно, но чтобы злить? На этот момент все это просто утомляет еще сильнее – она все это проделывала раньше, он знает, что именно происходит.

\- Это неточное определение, - говорит он, - ему двадцать один год. Может, его возраст смущает _тебя_?

Она фыркает.

\- Послушай, - говорит Стив. – Ты не знала, кто он такой, ты разозлилась, а потом... ты уже знала, кто он, но было уже слишком поздно. Так? Ты уже наорала на него, а он... не отступил, так и ты не стала. – Она пожимает плечами, беззаботно. Очень странно, что она ведет себя, как упрямый подросток, и Стив вздыхает. – А потом ты три недели думала, что я приму чью-то сторону. Ты не можешь на меня злиться, Шенька, это ты... от всех отгородилась.

\- Только ты можешь сократить на американский манер имя, которое уже и так переделали русские.

Стив не улыбается.

\- То, что я сказал. Это справедливо? – спрашивает он.

Она стискивает челюсти. Приподнимает одну бровь.

\- Это справедливо, - она максимально похоже имитирует его интонацию, и у нее это так хорошо получается, что просто бесит, - но именно поэтому она это и делает.

Он слегка расправляет плечи.

\- Ты наорала на него, а потом не стала отступать, это справедливо, так говорить о том, что случилось? – и на этот раз он тоже имитирует собственную изначальную интонацию.

\- Это справедливо, - она тоже повторяет это таким же тоном.

\- Ты переживала из-за Клинта, я понимаю. Ты, возможно, даже переживала из-за меня... – она закатывает глаза, и он понимает, что это действительно так, - ...но, Нат, это _мой бойфренд,_ Джеймс. Пожалуйста, не ори на... тех, кого я люблю, особенно, если они... имеют дело с реально серьезной херней, Нат, он думал, что я _умру._ Однако, я сказал ему то же самое, что скажу сейчас тебе, я не стану выбирать. Я не стал бы так поступать ни с кем, и я ожидаю от своих друзей такого же уважения. Так ведь?

Губы Наташи изгибаются.

\- Это справедливо, - говорит она, теперь уже своим собственным тоном, и это явная уступка.

\- Ты сложный человек, потому что тебе нравится такой быть. Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, только потому, что ты _разрешаешь_ мне это знать, я давно это принял как данность. Поэтому я думаю, что вполне разумно просить о том, чтобы ты, одна из самых... важных людей в моей жизни, изо всех сил постаралась поладить с одним из _других_ самых важных людей в моей жизни. Как ты считаешь?

\- Я буду чай, - отвечает она, - черный, - и таким образом она соглашается с ним.

Это все еще раздражает, но хотя бы он знает, что она снова на его стороне, - у него в шкафу хранится несколько изящных позолоченных узорчатых чайных чашек, блюдец и тарелочек для десерта, в достаточном количестве для четверых, именно потому, что она так часто пьет у него чай. Она знает, где они хранятся, она принесет их, когда захочет начать заваривать его. И все же, это не ответ.

\- Нат, не... ори на тех, кого я люблю. Независимо от того, приглашала ли ты их сама на вечеринку или нет, ладно? – вместо этого говорит он.

\- Есть, Коммандер, - она приподнимается на носках, как одна из артисток ОСО, – бедра назад, грудь вперед, голова высоко поднята, - и четко козыряет. Но это означает да.

\- И я хотел бы, чтобы ты осталась на ужин.

Она снова расслабляется.

\- А что по этому поводу думает Джеймс? – ухмыляется она.

\- Я говорил об этом с Джеймсом, - отвечает он. – И учитывая, что ты готова извиниться перед ним...

\- _Извиниться!?_

\- Да! – говорит Стив. – Потому что ты вела себя с ним ужасно, _и_ ты сама это знаешь. – Так, ладно, может быть, у него все-таки достаточно энергии, чтобы взбеситься. – Так что ты можешь продолжать притворяться, что ничего плохого не сделала, или можешь... поступить правильно в отношении его _и_ меня, и начать все заново. Я люблю вас обоих, можешь ты, черт побери, хотя бы попытаться с ним поладить? Ради друга?

Она выглядит недовольной, но также по ней видно, что он ее раскусил. Насколько это вообще возможно, во всяком случае.

\- Я извинюсь перед твоим...

\- Джеймс, - говорит Стив. – Его зовут Джеймс.

Она втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.

\- Я извинюсь перед Джеймсом.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он.

И он твердо намерен не быть с ней холодным после этого, на самом деле нет, но он и не станет сегодня играть в ее игры. Он не собирается ее укорять или высказывать ей что-то – она иногда так с ним поступает, и это неприятно, - но пару раз он все же поправляет ее, когда она называет Джеймса как-то иначе, а не по имени. Она специально это делает, проверяет, спустит ли он ей это с рук, и он обожает ее, на самом деле, но как же она иногда утомляет. Ему приходится просчитывать все на шесть шагов вперед, только чтобы оказаться всего на один шаг позади при общении с ней, и он знает, что ему это удается только потому, что она придерживается своей обычной личины. И что она делает это только из вежливости.

Они друзья, настоящие друзья, и она – как и Клинт – очень много для него значит, но у нее настолько многослойная личность, с таким огромным количеством слоев причин сказать или сделать что-либо, что у него просто голова кругом.

Как эта дурацкая штука с «Есть, Коммандер». Она делает это потому, что это нахальство, чтобы проверить, поведется ли он на это, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно настолько устал, как говорит, чтобы посмотреть, сможет ли она его подначить и сойдет ли это ей с рук, чтобы выяснить, сможет ли она заболтать его и так решить проблему или ей придется извиняться. Он не шутит с ней, потому что она ведет себя кокетливо, потому что она знает, что он знает, что она притворяется, потому что она пытается заставить его в этом признаться вслух, чтобы она смогла изменить свое поведение, чтобы это выглядело так, будто она соглашается и...

\- У меня начинает болеть голова, - говорит он. – Уф, и живот.

Она перестает ухмыляться и от этого выглядит одновременно и старше, и моложе.

\- _Сядь и посиди спокойно, я принесу тебе воды,_ \- и она идет за стаканом, теперь она, хотя бы, будет вести себя культурно, возможно, она сделает то, о чем он просит: она перестала притворяться, опять же из вежливости.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он, когда она вручает ему стакан, и его благодарность подлинная, потому что он знает, что в ее жизни был такой период, когда ничто не было подлинным.

Она закатывает глаза, притворяется, что ей все равно. Она знает, что он знает. В этом весь и смысл. Без сомнений она снова начнет притворяться при Джеймсе, но Стив никуда не денется, он может побыть арбитром.

\- Я заварю чай, - говорит она. – Ты будешь? Я буду черный, с джемом.

\- Так, как пьет чай Боб Марли?

Она оборачивается и насмешливо на него смотрит.

\- _Мы джемим?_ – пытается напеть он.

( _прим.перев_. – “We’re jammin’”- слова из песни Боба Марли «Jamming»)

\- Твоя интеграция в поп-культуру даже хуже моей.

\- Это все Сэм, - говорит Стив, и она цокает языком.

\- Нет, - отвечает она. – И чая ты не получишь.

\- Это мой чертов дом, - хрипит он, почти пропадающим голосом, но он улыбается, говоря это.

А что касается хриплости, для этого и есть чай.

Его телефон вибрирует в кармане, и ему приходится почти лечь на диван, чтобы достать его из заднего кармана, учитывая, что он не может просто сидя приподняться на месте. Когда он видит сообщение, то улыбается.

* * *

Джеймс приходит примерно в двадцать минут шестого. Стив не сомневается, что он оттягивал момент возвращения: Джеймсу уже довелось иметь дело с Наташей, и он явно не горит желанием это повторить. Он не стучит, потому что не должен, но когда он входит, то немедленно бросает взгляд на Наташу, которая сидит на диване.

\- Привет, милый, - Стив надеется, что его голос не выдает всю глубину его усталости.

\- Привет, - говорит Джеймс, а потом добавляет, - мэм, - наверное самым холодным тоном, что Стив когда-либо от него слышал.

\- Джеймс, - говорит Стив, - это... Наташа Романофф, Черная Вдова.

Наташа грациозно встает и поворачивается лицом к Джеймсу, а Стив пытается сделать так, чтобы ему были хорошо видны они оба одновременно. Ему это не особо удается, учитывая, что он сидит на втором диване, но у него реально нет сил, чтобы встать и удерживать их на расстоянии друг от друга.

\- Джеймс, - начинает она, - Стив говорил со мной насчет того, как я с тобой разговаривала несколько недель тому назад.

\- Ага, - настороженно отвечает Джеймс, - он говорил об этом и со мной. Сказал, что мне следует попытаться с вами поладить, потому что мы оба для него важны.

Она осторожно кивает.

\- Я приношу свои извинения за то, как я с тобой говорила.

\- Вы имеете в виду, за то, как вы говорили мимо меня, - замечает Джеймс. – Но я принимаю извинения, хотя это и было гадко. Извините, что я так перепугался из-за Стива, просто в следующий раз говорите по-английски.

Стив видит, как меняется ее мнение, видит почти незаметный поворот ее головы и как совсем иначе горят ее глаза, когда она бросает взгляд на него.

\- Или на мандаринском? – говорит она, и на этот раз _Джеймс_ фыркает на _нее,_ – Стив не уверен, что когда-либо видел, чтобы кто-то фыркал на Черную Вдову.

\- Ну, сейчас я же говорю по-английски, так ведь? Значит вы явно слышали, как я только что сказал «просто говорите по-английски»?

\- Джейми, - произносит Стив.

\- Джейми? – повторяет Джеймс с широко распахнутыми глазами, глядя на Стива, и, ладно, Стив никогда не называл его так раньше и, скорее всего, никогда больше это не повторит.

Вдобавок прошло немало времени с тех пор, как он слышал это имя.

\- Мне надо было как-то привлечь твое внимание, солнышко, - объясняет он. – Ладно тебе. Давайте жить дружно.

Джеймс обдумывает это – заметно крутит эту мысль в голове. Потом он делает два шага вперед и протягивает руку.

\- Джеймс Барнс, - говорит он. – Я, кажется, уже предоставлял вам информацию о себе.

Наташа жмет его руку спустя долгий миг.

\- Наталья Романова, - говорит она. – Для друзей Наташа.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Наталья, - говорит он.

\- Джеймс, - предостерегающе говорит Стив.

\- _О, он мне нравится,_ \- говорит она.

\- _Наташа_ , - таким же тоном произносит Стив. – Господи, вы двое просто как дети, черт побери, и все из-за плохого первого впечатления в тяжелых обстоятельствах. Вы _оба_ на самом деле взрослее и лучше. Ну так это _мой_ дом, так что ведите себя здесь _культурно._ Нат, по-моему, мой партнер тебя уже дважды попросил говорить по-английски, - говорит он. – Джеймс, она сообщила мне, что ты ей нравишься, не будь намеренно холоден к моей подруге. А сейчас мы поговорим о том, что вы..., идиоты, хотите на ужин, или начнем все разговаривать на разных языках, пока не найдем тот, что устроит всех?

Джеймс бросает на Наташу еще один взгляд.

\- Не искушай меня, - говорит он, все еще не улыбаясь, и она ухмыляется.

Ничего более близкого к смеху вслух от нее невозможно дождаться.

* * *

Стив нечасто добавляет варенье в чай: оно дает более легкую, резкую сладость, и он предпочитает мягкость чайной ложки меда, если вообще захочет подсластить свой чай, – но сегодня он решает сделать это. Конечно, помимо этого он добавляет и молоко, что на ее вкус омерзительно, он в этом уверен, но в данный момент ему совершенно все равно. Она дает ему чайную ложечку, но он все равно не перемешивает чай тщательно – он сладкоежка, ему нравится, как варенье наполняет рот напоследок, и ему все равно, кто что про это думает.

Судя по выражению ее лица, она «знает» об этом, но ведь это всегда было частью хитрой тактики, которую она использует, чтобы добывать информацию, - если притвориться, что ты уже достаточно знаешь, люди верят, что так и есть, а потом подтверждают то, о чем ты всего лишь подозреваешь, не осознавая, что им всего лишь вручили веревку, а вешаются они самостоятельно. Стив хмурится, смотрит на нее вопросительно, стараясь максимально это подчеркнуть, а потом говорит вслух:

\- Что? – и она таинственно улыбается, потому что он пока что ничего не подтвердил, так что она сама в точности не знает.

Иногда? Она так _утомляет._

\- Я хочу заказать шашлычки сатей из курицы, - говорит Джеймс, когда она вручает ему его кофе. – Тайская кухня вас устроит?

\- Возможно, я предпочла бы борщ, - говорит она, и Джеймс закатывает глаза.

Стив едва удерживается, чтобы не последовать его примеру.

\- Ф таком шлучае, товарисч, - говорит он, с самым ужасным русским акцентом, на который он только способен, - налифай вотка, а я зделаю адын званок. Красный Суп улетает в полночь, никому не говори.

Она смотрит на него, не двигаясь, примерно секунды три.

\- Тайская сойдет, - говорит она. – Я буду гэн дэн и као пад, а еще сом там и бутылку чего у них там есть со вкусом алоэ вера.

( _прим. перев_.: Гэн дэн – красный карри, као пад – жареный рис, сом там – салат из папайи)

На секунду Стиву кажется, что она опять пытается обставить Джеймса.

\- Отлично, - говорит Джеймс. – Слышал, Джей?

\- _Да, разумеется, сэр, -_ отвечает Джарвис, и Стив старается сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица и тоже делает заказ.

\- Мне, пожалуйста, двойную порцию сатея из курицы с арахисовым соусом, соуса тоже двойную порцию, лапшу с арахисом и порцию клейкого риса в листьях? А еще жареную брокколи, если у них есть, и... Джеймс, у нас же есть сливки и кунжутное масло, да?

\- Ага.

\- Тогда еще дал, бутылку чего у них там есть со вкусом алоэ вера и кокосовое мороженое.

( _прим. перев_.: дал – суп-пюре из особого сорта бобов)

\- _Разумеется, Коммандер,_ \- говорит Джарвис.

\- Спасибо, - откликается Стив.

\- Мне только сатей из курицы с арахисовым соусом, пожалуйста, - говорит Джеймс. – И немного риса. Стив, можно я попробую один из твоих...

\- Да, - отвечает Стив. – Что захочешь, ага, конечно, что угодно, солнышко, а когда еду доставят, Джарвис?

* * *

Стив заказывает себе еду с оговоркой, что зальет хотя бы одну свою порцию сатея из курицы с лапшой жирными сливками, а в дал добавит кунжутного масла, чтобы увеличить количество калорий и помочь своей пищеварительной системе. Он также заказывает пончики.

\- Ты уверен, что тебе все это можно? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив со стоном поднимается на ноги, вытаскивает из заднего кармана телефон.

\- Получил сообщение, когда ты был на работе, солнышко, - он широко ухмыляется, просто не может сдержаться.

Он показывает ему переписку с Гари, где они обсуждали, как у Стива все прошло с митболлами и как он чувствовал себя с утра, и после сообщения Стива « _СПАСИБО :)_ » в конце ленты отображается заключение:

“ _Поскольку у вас не было негативных последствий от вчерашнего ужина, вы можете снова питаться, как обычно, при условии, что на протяжении следующей недели в рационе будут дополнительно присутствовать жирные блюда и много жидкости, а также с расчетом на то, что вы будете принимать до конца свой курс питательных веществ._ ”

Джеймс сам прочитывает короткое сообщение.

\- Отлично, - говорит он.

Джеймс все же настаивает, чтобы он добавил сок в список онлайн заказов, чтобы как следует залить пончики. Стив соглашается, но только не на сливовый.

\- Я возьму яблочный, - говорит он. – Его можно подогреть, добавить корицу, гвоздику и мускатный орех... но... – да, он все еще не может дышать полной грудью, выздоравливать не особо приятно, - ...я сделаю гренку по-французски из одного из этих чертовых пончиков, когда их привезут.

\- Господи, - Джеймс хихикает.

\- Ох, и мне тоже, ах ты сукин сын, - говорит Наташа. – И молись, чтобы я потом влезла в свой облегающий костюм.

\- Сделай еще пару подобных заявлений о моей матери, - отвечает Стив, - и я съем твою порцию прямо у тебя на глазах.

Она снова улыбается ему своей особенной улыбкой.

* * *

Пончики доставляют раньше всего, и Стив немедленно делает из одного гренку по-французски. Он взбивает яйцо – его заметно бесит необходимость просить Наташу ему помочь с этим – потом обмакивает туда пончик и добавляет сверху гребаную кучу корицы.

Это напоминает пончик со вкусом яблочного пирога в Krispy Kreme, о господи, да, Джеймс потом тоже съест как минимум _одну_ такую чудовищную хрень.

Когда Стив обжаривает пончик, на гребаном _сливочном масле –_ и Джеймс замечает, как _он умудряется тайком съесть ложку масла, пока пончик жарится, боже,_ – он посыпает его сахарной пудрой и заливает...

\- Это что, карамельный сироп для кофе? – в ужасе спрашивает Джеймс, но Стив только пожимает плечами.

\- Это _сироп._ Я наливаю его на это, а значит, в данный момент, это сироп для гренок-и-пончиков, - говорит он. – Еще кто-нибудь будет?

\- Господи, нет, - бормочет Наташа. – Меня уже мутит.

\- Если тебе плохо, я забиваю твой карри, - он с аппетитом вгрызается в еду, - аа, о, че-ууу, - ну да, яблочная начинка горячая, умник, ты же только что обжарил это в масле.

И Джеймс не может понять, что именно он чувствует. Ему кажется, что нечто между ужасом и искренней, глубокой, безумной любовью к чуваку, который способен всасывать фаст-фуд, как воздух.

\- Я, - говорит он. – Честно, это... Я так сильно тебя люблю.

Стив смотрит на него, ухмыляется, а потом резко поворачивает голову, когда в дверь звонят.

Джеймс идет открывать и обнаруживает одну из работниц службы безопасности Башни, Дейну, у которой в руках три литра яблочного сока. И один – сливового.

\- Предатель, - говорит Стив, когда замечает это, но у него полный рот, и он не выглядит очень сердитым.

Эдди стоит прямо за Дейной с их тайской едой, и Наташа подходит помочь все забрать.

\- Пончики! – с набитым ртом выдает Стив, и Джеймс кивает и идет взять их со стола.

Эдди и Дейна берут по одному пончику, улыбаясь, и уходят. Когда Джеймс оборачивается, Стив уже запихал остатки пончика в рот и начинает доставать из небольшой упаковки дал, чтобы тот мог последовать по стопам своего жареного предшественника.

\- Не торопись так, швы полопаются, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Нету у меня никаких швов, - отвечает Стив, даже не поднимая глаз, а после этого он довольно долгое время больше вообще ничего не говорит.

* * *

Как и было обещано, когда они съедают достаточно (он сам и Наташа) или каким-то образом приканчивают весь этот пир (Стив), Наташа взбивает еще яиц, а Джеймс накладывает мороженое, пока Стив обжаривает им избранные пончики: для него и Джеймса это снова пончики со вкусом яблочного пирога, а для Наташи – клубники со «сливками». Он посыпает ее пончик порошком какао вместо корицы, и все они пьют горячий яблочный сок со специями, потому что а почему бы и нет, черт возьми?

\- У меня такое ощущение, что теперь мне нужен постельный режим, - после всего этого говорит Джеймс.

Стив посмеивается, негромко и мягко, и Джеймс смотрит, как он вытянулся, откинув спинку, на губах полуулыбка, раненая рука опирается на стул, здоровая лежит поперек живота. Джеймс не видит никакой выпуклости под пушком волос, но Стив выглядит как человек, который отлично покушал и наслаждался каждым куском.

\- Мне сегодня, наверное, не понадобятся эти питалки, а?

\- Не уверена, что у тебя осталось место, чтобы впихнуть хоть одну, - замечает Наташа, и он выдыхает через нос со смешком.

\- Не уверен, что я... вообще доберусь до кровати, - отвечает он.

А потом, словно она и не съела только что полноценный ужин, жареный пончик и мороженое с яблочным соком со специями, все это - после пары чашек русского чая, Наташа встает, грациозная, как кошка, и подходит к Стиву.

Она наклоняется и легонько целует его в щеку. При этом она наклоняется так, что ее грудь оказывается прямо перед его лицом. Стив закрывает глаза, как только она начинает наклоняться вперед, а потом, когда она уже идет к двери, приподнимает одну бровь и смотрит на Джеймса, словно говоря:

_Вот жучка, нет, ну ты видел?_

\- Ты проводишь меня, _дитя?_ – говорит она, переходя на русский в конце.

Джеймс смотрит на нее.

\- Конечно, - он следует за ней. – Не называйте меня так.

Она смотрит на него, явно удивленная.

\- А, так ты _все же_ говоришь по-русски?

\- Я _не_ говорю по-русски, - отвечает Джеймс. – Но спасибо, что подтвердили мою догадку.

Охренеть, неужели он только что одурачил Черную Вдову?

\- Что, у нас проблема? – спрашивает Стив, и у него уже заплетается язык, - да, он точно уснет в любой момент.

Наташа Романофф открывает дверь и ухмыляется Джеймсу так, чтобы показать: ей понятно, о чем думает Джеймс. Однако, вероятно, это не так, иначе она бы не ухмылялась.

\- До новых встреч, с вами обоими, без сомнения, - и она идет к лифту.

Джеймс очень старательно выжидает, пока за ней не закроются двери лифта, только потом закрывает входную дверь, хотя ему очень хотелось запереть ее, как только лифт приехал. Он может быть вежливым, даже когда ему не хочется этого.

Он поворачивается к Стиву и замечает, что тот пристально на него смотрит.

\- Не буду притворяться, что все прошло настолько хорошо, что лучше некуда, - говорит Стив, - но я согласен и на не-так-плохо-как-могло-бы-быть, к тому же она становится все приятнее, чем дольше она тебя знает. Ты отлично справился, малыш, иди сюда.

Стив сдвигает спинку обратно, чтобы сесть ровно. Он встает и, хотя Джеймс стоит наготове, на всякий случай, отлично справляется с этим сам.

Он реально отлично выглядит в расстегнутой рубашке. Хотя и в застегнутой он тоже выглядит хорошо, и без рубашки вообще тоже, так что ничего удивительного.

Он манит Джеймса поближе. Еще не поздно, но сегодня был непростой день для Джеймса, и, наверное, выматывающий день для Стива, так что он точно лучше ляжет в постель со Стивом, чем станет притворяться, что они собираются делать сегодня что-то еще.

Джеймс становится под руку Стиву, обнимает его за талию одной рукой, другой придерживает Стива за грудь – он стоит слева от Стива, а значит достаточно далеко от его раны на груди, - и они отправляются в спальню. Стив безуспешно пытается подавить зевок, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной кисти, и от этого Джеймс тоже зевает.

\- Ха, прости, малыш, больше не буду, - говорит Стив, но Джеймс только закатывает глаза.

\- Нет, будешь, - говорит он, но все в порядке.

Он все равно готов ложиться спать.


End file.
